


Avengers//Dungeons and Dragons//Pt 2

by Alice_theBrave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Black Widow - Freeform, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Hawkeye - Freeform, One Shot, Other, avengers x reader - Freeform, captian america - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_theBrave/pseuds/Alice_theBrave
Summary: You got the Avengers to play D&D, now watch them make a mess of it... //I dont own Marvel. But I wish I did// [Part 2/2]
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Avengers//Dungeons and Dragons//Pt 2

Clint is the only one who looks overly joyed. The rest of them just kind of stare. 

"What?" You ask. There was no responce except for Clint who was going on about when he played the one time with his friends. "You guys don't like it, do you..." 

Steve rests a hand on your shoulder. "No, (Y/N). I think it's wonderful what you've put together. Did you do this yourself?" 

"Pepper helped," you say quietly. 

Steve smiled. "It looks super great, (Y/N). But, what is Dragons and-"

"Dungeons & Dragons," you correct. 

He noddes. "That." 

"It's a role playing game. I made a whole campaign series. You roll dice and just have fun messing around in an imaginary world. I don't follow all the rules that are actually for it, I've made it simpler and more straightforward, I think. But if you don't want to play, you don't have to." 

Tony laughed. "Are you kidding? Kid." He rests a hand on your other shoulder. "I bet this is going the be amazing. Where do I sit? And am I the Bard?" 

You give a small laugh, a bit suprised that he even knows what a bard is. "You sit there," you say pointing to the first chair on you chair's left. Tony takes his seat happily. 

"And me?" Steve says. 

"Next to Tony." 

You look at Natasha, Thor, and Bruce (Clint had already found his seat, excited to play.) They all smile at you. "Okay, Thor you're that last seat by Steve. Bruce, you're on Clint's right; and Natasha, the left."

When everyone was seated, you take your seat and start the game. 

"See the space that says 'class' on your character sheet?" They all nodd. "Natasha, write 'Rogue'." Natasha began to write away. "Clint, 'Ranger'." He began to write. "Bruce, 'Wizard'; Thor, 'Barbarian'; Steve, 'Paladin'; and Tony-" 

"Please say bard." Nat and Clint give snickers. 

"Bard." 

Tony smirks and writes down his class. 

You continue on with stats and the like and finally, you get ready to really begin. You smile at your friends and use your remote to make the lights dim eerily. Clint squeals with laughter. Nat smacks his arm. 

"The six of you have been commissioned by Lord Farlock of Adalar to retrive his daugter from the hands of the evil overlord, Tais-Lar Imel." 

They stare intently at you. "Are you ready for the challenge?" 

The Avengers nodd in agreement. 

"Then let us begin." 

×××

You yawn and take a sip of your Mt. Dew. It was three in the morning and you still had half of the campaign left. Honestly, you were getting a bit stuck. 

Clint had killed off a plot character, but luckily you found a way to save it. Thor had collected twenty thousand gold in one of the towns and was now sherriff of that town. Natasha was almost completely upgraded to the higest level of armor and hp. Tony had a total of seven wives and two husbands. Steve was taking this way seriously than intended and had devised a strategy to destroy the overlord. Bruce had almost burnt down a village and had rolled a two basically all night. 

This had been the best D&D game you had ever played. 

"You enter the tavern," you say, almost ready to end. "No one stands out, except for a man in a bright red robe. A robe just like the one described to you by Sir. Kalasar." 

"I want to have a drink," Nat says. 

"I second," Clint chimes.

Thor voted a third. You take a deep breath and the three of them walk to the bar. 

"I'd like to talk to the man in red," Bruce says. Steve does as well. You have them roll and they approach the man in red. 

"And Tony," you say. 

"Are there any good looking people?" 

You sigh. "Roll for perception." 

"Nat20."

You groan. "There's a hot guy by the bar talking to Tasha." 

"What does he look like?" 

You shrug. "Roll for perception."

"Nat20."

Your mind races as you try and think of someone good looking. "Um...tall, bright eyes, dark hair...what else do you want?" 

"What else is your description of a good looking man?" 

You frown and continue on. "Anything else?" 

"I want to buy him a drink."

"Tony!" 

"What?" 

You rub your temples. "Roll for...i dunno, just do it."

"Nat1." 

"Thank goodness," Nat says. 

"You make your way to him, but trip and fall, spilling beer allover the barmaid." 

"Is she cute?" 

"Anthony Howard Stark." 

"Okay okay okay." 

A couple minutes later eveyone is standing outside the tavern. 

"You look at the setting sun," you say. "The night sky follows behind, creating a beautiful mix of blue and gold. Your next destination is the Mountain of Theren." 

You smile and stand. "And that, concludes our session." 

Everyone groans. "Already!?" 

"It's three in the morning." 

"Can we do it again?" Bruce asks. 

You smile. "You really liked it?" 

"Of course, (Y/N)! It was like a real quest!" Thor says happily.

You blush. "Thanks." 

The Avengers file out and you walk slowly back to your room. "(Y/N)!" You turn to see Tony. "I just wanted to let you know that you did great as our Dungeon Master." 

You smile. "Thanks, Tony. I wasn't sure if you all were going to like it..." 

Tony ruffles your hair. "It was great, kid. See ya in the morning." 

You sleepily smile at him. "Night, Tony."


End file.
